Who's Ally Break and is She Gonna Stick Around?
by RealityBreakGirl
Summary: Yes, yet another authorturtles story. Why are you running and hiding? Well, at least some of you stayed to read it. See how I ended up the Turtles world. I'm still not sure how I did.


All right. I admit that I just couldn't resist doing one of the Author meets Turtles stories. It was too good to pass up. Besides, I tend to imagine me being able to talk to them anyways. I'm sure a lot of you do as well. Otherwise, why would there be all these author + turtles stories? So anyways, here's what I couldn't resist.

I still own nothing except my ideas, which I can be possessive of, me, I think, and my four little toys of the turtles I got at CVS Pharmacy on a tip from my little sister's friend. I also own no movies mention, or Star Trek (Darn!), or unfortunately the apartment. I do however own the car. Well, maybe not technically, but Daddy said it's mine. Mommy wants me something 'safer'. I want to look cool. We're working on a compromise, but until then, the convertible's mine!

Who's Ally Break, and is She Gonna Stick Around?

It was a fairly normal day in the Lair. At the moment, no one was fighting, which made it slightly unusual, but no one really wanted to insert that bit of normalcy into the relaxing atmosphere that was permeating the Lair. Raph was working out with his punching bag, Leo was reading a book, Mikey was watching TV, Donny was working on …um…something incredibly complex that few of us could actually understand at this point, and Splinter was enjoying the relative peace and quiet.

_Yeah, that's good. Now how do I get there? Other Authors have done it. There has to be a way. Hmmm. Maybe if I just…um…I don't have a clue. (author attempts to chew on her nail, but since she cut them yesterday, there is precious little nail left and ends up biting down on her thumb instead) Ow. Who keeps narrating this kinda stuff anyways? (heh. Don't you wish you knew) Whatever. Okay, how do I usually do this when I pretend I'm talking to them? Okay, I just close my eyes and pretend that I'm in the lair and…_

POP! (author looks around)_ It worked! I'm here. And so is my laptop. But I have to keep writing this. Why aren't they threatening me? Ah, wait. Let's use my author superpower. Okay, this computer is now magic and will record everything pertinent to the story without me having to type it in or write myself in the third person. And they will notice me._

The author looked up from typing into her computer andlooked into the lair. She stood up to reveal herself a slightly taller than average girl with curly, shoulder length brown hair, and brown eyes. Her skin was very pale, but it looked like it was natural, not due to sickness or no time in the sun. It provided a contrast to her hair and eyes .She looked down at her laptop again. "Good. It's working. This could be fun."

At the sound of her voice, four turtles and one rat looked her direction, then the turtles went back to what they were doing.

"Hey!" she said, "Aren't you surprised? Aren't you going to surround me, put your weapons in my face and demand to know how I got here? Don't you at least want to know who I am!" she shouted the last.

By this time Master Splinter had walked up to the girl. "Forgive them. They are so accustom to Fan Fiction authors coming into our home that it does not bother them any more. I assume that you are Fan Fiction author." When the girl nodded, Splinter continued. "Unless it is written into the story that we should be afraid, we take little notice of strange people suddenly appearing in our home or coming into our lives."

The girl blinked "I suppose that makes sense."

Master Splinter smiled. "Yes it does child. However, it does not excuse the bad manners that my sons are displaying now, by not greeting a guest." At this, he glared at the turtles and his tail lashed once.

All of the turtles grimaced and said "Sorry Master Splinter." They put down what they were doing and walked over to Master Splinter and the girl.

"But Master Splinter, if we put down what we were doing every time someone walked into our lair, we'd never get any free time" Mikey whined. He took one look at the look on Splinter's face and immediately turned to the girl. "So…what's your name, dudette?"

The girl smiled at Mikey's about face. "I can't tell you my real name, silly."

"Of course not," Leo said, "We just want something to call you."

"Ya have ta have a pen name, right? Ain't it some sorta requirement? Tell us that." Raph said

"It's RealityBreakGirl." She said

"Wait." Mikey said. "Don't you tell your name in your profile?"

"Well, yeah." she said, "Wait, how do you know that?"

"I've read it. Hey, after you posted that one story about me and the fitted sheets, I thought it might be a good idea."

"Oh. Anyways, yeah, I do tell my name in my profile."

"So why don't we call you that?"

"Because my mom would freak. In fact, if she ever connects the fact that my name is in my email address, and that people I don't know see my email address, there may be some revisions in it."

"Oh."

"RealityBreakGirl. That's a bit of a mouthful, isn't it?" Donny asked

"Yeah, it can be," She said, "but it suits me. See, this is one of the many ways I take a **break** from **reality**. And I'm girl."

Mikey smiled. "You are most definitely a girl."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Give it up, Mike."

"What!" he replied

Leo looked back towards RealityBreakGirl "So, you said that writing fanfics is only one of the ways you take a break from reality. What are the others?"

"Oh, reading, writing, Star Trek, drawing, TV, um…bugging my little sister, procrastinating, daydreaming- I do those two really well-, that kinda stuff."

"So nuthin' physical?" Raph asked

"Humph," she said with a grin. "Nope. I have practically no physical abilities. In fact-"

"I've got it!" Mikey yelled out, cutting off RealityBreakGirl.

She blinked. "Uhhh…"

"Geez, Mike, don't scare her." Raph said.

"But don'tcha (don't ya) wanna hear what I've got? Huh, Huh? Don'tcha? Don'tcha? Don'tcha?" Mikey was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"What do you have, my son?" Splinter asked.

He pointed in triumph to RealityBreakGirl. "What we'll call her! RealityBreakGirl is way too long, and she doesn't want to be known by her real name because of her mom, so we'll call her Ally. Ya know, as in Re_ality_. So we'll call her Ally. Ally…um….Break, yeah! Ally Break." He smiled. "I think we can remember the girl part."

Newly christened Ally Break smiled and clapped her hands "It's perfect Mikey! I love it!" she frowned. "But I'm not changing my pen name. It'll stay the same." She brightened again "But if I'm gonna come and be in ya'll's world from time to time, then I'll need a normal name to function here, so Ally Break is perfect! Thanks Mikey!"

"Don't sweat it, Dudette." He said.

Splinter smiled. "Why don't you go sit down. I will make some tea."

As they walked over to living room, Mikey said, "So, Ally, you like movies?"

"Depends," she said "What kind?"

After a several-hour movie marathon consisting of Pirates of the Caribbean, The Pacifier, Spiderman, and half an episode of Star Trek, everyone was tired of sitting down and wanted to move.

"Have you ever been to New York City, Ally?" Leo asked

"Nope." She answered.

The four brothers exchanged looks.

"Then we have to give you the Custom Turtle Tour!" Mikey said.

"The what? Is this the same tour ya'll gave to Usagi and, oh, what's his name, the rhino looking guy?"

"Gen." Donnie supplied

"Cause if it is, I'm willing to bet ya'll relied a lot on their fighting skills to get around." Ally continued as if Donnie hadn't interrupted "If that's the case, then we might be up a creek without a paddle, cause I have next to nothing in physical abilities. I mean, my 11 year old sister has been better at that kinda stuff then me since she was, like, five!" Ally told them.

"Oh, come on, you can't be that bad." Donny said.

"Heh. You weren't in here early, bro, when she lost her balance takin' off her flip flops." Raph said with a smirk.

Ally looked at the ground, embarrassed. "Yeah. I had taken one off, and was taking the other off when my heel hit the edge of the chair-very lightly. More like an 'it's there' bump then anything- and I lost my balance and fell into the chair." (A/N that really did happen to me. luckily I was alone, so no one saw, which makes me wonder why I'm telling you this now.)

Don blinked at her. "You lost your balance taking off flip flops?"

"Yes." She said.

"Gee, I knew your profile said that you were clumsy, but I didn't think it was that bad. I thought you were exaggerating." He said.

"Well, I am, and it wasn't. It's just the way I am." Ally responded

"Couldn't ya just use your author superpowers to give ya the abilities?" Raph asked

"Naw," Ally said, "that'd be cheating. Besides, I've already used them to get rid of my allergies-I'm allergic to cats and mold, so if I didn't I'd be sneezing my head of by now-I don't think that I need to use them for much more. I don't want to make myself a Mary Sue."

Leo nodded "It would be cheating, and I don't think it's a good idea. Besides, Nijitsu is a highly skilled art that requires time and dedication to master. It is not some thing to be taken lightly. Even the very basics require-"

"Um, Leo. I get the idea." Ally said, "After all, technically, I'm writing this. Besides, if you were lecturing me, well, no need. I get it. If you were lecturing Raph, he was ignoring you. And if you were lecturing just to lecture, well, sorry, but I don't want this fic to go on forever. No offense."

"Oh man, Leo, she got you Good!" Mikey said. Both he and Raph were laughing like crazy without any shame, and Donny was trying to hide his, albeit unsuccessfully. Ally just shrugged.

"Sorry Leo. So, what about this tour?" she asked "We doing it or not?"

"We most certainly are!" Mikey said.

"Okay," Ally shrugged. "But I'm not giving myself ya'll's moves. We'll just have to figure something out."

A little bit later, they were jumping rooftops with Ally clinging to Raph, who was holding her as they moved. All the guys were taking turns carrying her, giving her the tour. She squealed as they jumped the rooftops. The only thing that she had used her author superpowers for was to squell her motion sickness so she wouldn't throw up on the guys as they carried her.

They had shown her several of the sights, including the 9/11 memorial, the Brooklyn Bridge, their favorite pizza place, and where that purple alien challenged Mikey to Battle Nexus rematch.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeee!" She said and clung fiercely to Raph as they jumped another rooftop. Finally they stopped and Raph put Ally down.

"And now we bring you to the best part of the Custom Turtle Tour, besides me, of course," Mikey said "Times Square all lit up, just for you!"

Ally moved to the edge of the roof they were on. "Its-its amazing!" she said "Wow! It's incredible! I love it!"

They sat there for a while, just looking. Part way through Mikey and Raph left, then came back with food. The five sat there, eating and looking. Finally, Mikey spoke up.

"So, Ally" he said around a mouthful of hotdog "what are you going to do now that you're part of our world?"

Ally swallowed "Whatdaya mean, Mike?"

"He means," Donny broke in "That how are you going to set yourself up here. Several of the other authors have put themselves and their families in New York with us. Some have had us come visit them, but that does make it a little hard to be with us. Others just come here, and we never go with them to where they live. What are you going to do?"

Ally slowly chewed her hotdog as she mulled over this information. "Hmm." She said once she swallowed "Well, I like the idea of us being able to come and go as we please, but I won't always want to be in the NYC. I like Alabama. Maybe I can make this work both ways."

"How?" Leo asked

"Well, it will require bending of the laws of physics as we know them, not that I know them well, but I think I can so it. After all, I'm bending them to be here."

"What are ya gonna do?" Raph asked impatiently

"I think I'm going to have one in both places, that will be able to be accessed from either. When I'm just at home, I'll be in Alabama, but when I'm in a fanfic, I'll be in New York. That means that I'll be able to go out into either, maybe even bring you to Alabama through it. It'll be a little sci-fi-y, but who cares. And when I'm in the fanfic world, my parents and sister won't notice unless I want them to. I think that oughta work."

"Sounds like it will to me." Donnie said

"Well that settles it. If Donny thinks it'll work, then it's a good idea!" Mikey said.

"Cool." Ally said. She then stood up and brushed herself off "Well, in that case, I need to find where my home here is going to be located. Ya'll know of any?"

The turtles though for a moment, then Raph snapped his fingers.

"Last night, I overheard some women talking about some new apartments openin' up in a pretty good area of town. They were sayin' somthin' about good school being near and there bein' a college close by. Would that work?"

Ally smiled "I think it will. It will very well. Just let me see them."

"Alright." He said.

"Why were you listening to women?" Mikey asked as he picked up Ally

Raph smacked him in the head.

"Ow! What?"

Leo and Don just shook their heads while Ally giggled, and then they were on their way. Soon they were on a building across from the new apartments.

"Can we get in?" Ally asked

Donny smiled "Just give me a minute." He went across and picked a lock on one of the windows, then signaled that it was okay to come over. With Ally being carried, they quickly went over.

Once inside, Ally took a look around. "Hmm. This might work. Just a few adjustments, and it oughta work. Hold on a second" Ally set out using her author superpowers (Boy, they're getting a workout in this story) and soon had the apartment altered to her satisfaction. She then concentrated very hard, and suddenly there was furniture and other décor in the house. "Yup. This will definitely work."

"Cool!" Mikey said as he looked around.

"Yeah, I think I could get used to having these powers. Well, ya'll better go. I probably need to get back to Alabama, and well, ya'll need to stay here." Ally told them. "I promise I'll come back later, or ya'll can visit me whenever, okay?"

Leo smiled "It works for us. Good-bye Ally."

"Later Dudette!" Mikey called

"See ya." Raph said

"Bye, Ally." Donny said.

As the turtles exited her apartment that was only a theory in the space-time continuum, and probably broke so many rules in various fields of science that if there were science cops, I'd be in for a long time, but hey, this is fan fiction, Ally looked around. "Yep, this will definitely work."

She looked out the window as the guys disappeared, looked down for a second, then looked back up and saw her yard in Alabama. And the rain starting to fall on her convertible that liked to leak and didn't have the car cover on it. "Oh, Shoot!" she turned and ran for the door, grabbing her keys on the way out. "Daddy! I need help to get the cover on my car before it really wet!"

Okay, just my silly little author + turtles story. I don't except any reviews or anything (Although hit would be nice), I just had to do it. Ally break will be back, though, as I have to over pour the stress in my life to writing it down in the form of a story. Or when I'm bored. Whichever. Anyways, until next time!

-RealityBreakGirl


End file.
